Five Nights of Lemons
by Mikutronic
Summary: (game 2) Mike Schmidt becomes the new night guard of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza and meats some unlikely friends. There are three girls to love but one Mike. Who will he chose to be his lover? And who can Mike and the others trust? Rated M for Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello! This story is a Five Nights at Freddy's Two fan fiction! By the way, this is my first fan fiction so this may not be as good as some of the others you read... And FYI, there are lots of FNaF stories out there so I apologize if this story sounds anything like a story you wrote/read. If it does, please tell me the name of the story and I'll check it out so I can write more without an angry mob coming after me. ;) Also, Toy Bonnie is a girl in this fan fiction. I know he is male but the story wont really work if he's male.

Today is my first day at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical land where fantasy and fun come to life. When I first walked through the door I saw the cutest trio. The first one I saw was a small girl animatronic rabbit with baby blue sleek fur. She held a red electric guitar in her hands. The next one over was taller and male. He was a light brown bear with a warming smile and a light grey microphone. The last one was a female light yellow chick with an orange beak and orange legs. She carried a light brown cupcake with creamy pink icing and a candle. It also had two blue eyes. I walked over to the three adorable friends and smiled at them. The yellow chicken stared down at me with her giant blue eyes. "Hello there. Who are you?" She said in a bubbly tone.

"H-Hey. I'm M-Mike." I said shakily.

I wasn't told the animatronics interacted with humans. The artificial intelligence in the chick was surprising. "Don't feel scared, Mike! I'm Chica! By the way, I've heard you applied for night guard. Its a very fun job!"

"W-well, I-I'd better get to the office. See you later." I said back.

"Good luck!" She called.

I sat down at my new desk and looked at the tablet I was given. "12:00 AM. Okay Mike, You can do this..." I said trying to calm myself. I looked through the cameras to see if there were any intruders. I didn't see anyone so I set the tablet down. I leaned back in my chair and shut my eyes. When I opened them I saw a black figure standing in the open hall. I tried to make out what it was but the hall was too dark. I looked in my desk and grabbed my flashlight. I tried to turn it on but it was out of batteries. My heart was pounding as I looked around in the drawer for double A batteries. I finally found two and shoved them in. I hastily turned on the flashlight but if was too late. Something jumped at me.

A/N This chapter may not have been very long but hopefully the next one will be out very soon!


	2. Bonni and Chica

**A/N Hope you enjoyed reading the last chapter and also this one! This chapter contains lemons. Don't like don't read. Nothing else really...**

I opened my eyes and looked down at what was in front of me. It was the chick I met earlier, Chica. She realized her legs were spread apart with me in the middle. "Oh God!" She squealed. She jumped up and ran away. "Wait!" I called. Thinking fast, I blurted out "I think your really sexy!" She stopped in her tracks and looked back at me. I couldn't tell if I made her feel better or worse. I started to sweat and then said "I mean, it's ok." She walked back to me with wide eyes. "Is it true you think I'm sexy?" She asked. "Yes." I said feeling more awkward then ever. I had a girlfriend but I didn't feel like making Chica feel any worse. "Um, thank you..." She said blushing. "Wanna be my boyfriend? I don't have anyone to love. The animatronics in parts and service are too old for me and Freddy's just not my type." She said putting her arms on my chest, pressing close. "Sure." I said not wanting to break Chica's heart. "I'll be your boyfriend." Her face lit up and grinned. "We just met, but down in my soul, I know your my destiny." A few moments passed then a girl's voice called "Chica! Where are you?" Chica turned around "Gotta run!" she then ran off.

* * *

It was around two hours since Chica left and I was bored. So I checked the cameras again and saw Chica and the blue rabbit talking in one of the party rooms. "Hmm." I thought to myself. "Should I check what's going on?" I decided I would and got up. I picked up my flashlight and tablet and left for party room 1. I heard them talking then pressed my ear against the door. "He seems nice I guess. But you shouldn't just fall in love with someone so quickly." A very feminine voice said. "I guess your right, but I just like him so much! Plus he's my only chance!" I started to walk away but then I heard "I'm going to show him I love him. And you cant stop me!" I could only assume she meant something I wasn't comfortable with. I heard the knob turning and ran away. I quietly sat in my chair then heard footsteps coming closer and closer... I could only hope the foot steps belonged to another animatronic. When a saw the figure coming closer, I just knew it was Chica. but, blue? "Hello!" She said. She skipped toward me and pressed her breasts against me. My heart was pounding and I started to sweat. She unbuckled my belt and pulled my jeans down. She pulled off her white tee shirt that said "Lets ROCK!". She unclasped the hooks on her sea blue bra and released her large breasts. They bounced freely. She then pulled my underwear down and put her hand on my 2 foot penis. She pulled her white and blue striped skirt off along with her white underwear. She motioned me to sit and I did so not wanting to anger her. She smiled and said "Your such a big boy." She bent down and stuck my member into her mouth her tongue wrapping around me. She closed her eyes and bobbed her head up and down. It felt wonderful. I leaned my head back and relaxed. "Hey!" Another voice said. "You stole my boyfriend!" I opened my eyes and saw Chica. She had tears and anger in her eyes.  
"Well you left him here." The bunny said. "He's mine now."  
"That's not fair! He can be both of ours!"  
"Fine by me."  
I closed my eyes praying this was a dream, that I'd wake soon. The bunny resumed bobbing her head on my penis, occasionally nipping a tender spot. When I moaned she would giggle and comment how cute I was. Chica pressed her folds against my mouth. I tasted her fluids as my tongue pressed inside her. She moaned and held my head in her hands, pressing me into her. I didn't want to make this as enjoyable for her as possible and held her rear, pulling it closer in. I was ready to come. I couldn't hold it in. I shot a string into the bunny's mouth. She closed her eyes and swallowed. She was ready to move on to another activity. She motioned Chica away and she got up. I stood up but Chica quickly unbuttoned my top. She flung the dark blue into the hall and briefly kissed me. She said "Lay down." I tensed and lay down, stomach up. Chica wrapped her two giant breasts around my member she began to tit fuck me. She bounced herself up and down on me. "Bonni, there's still a spot left!" She said. Bonni placed herself onto my mouth like Chica did previously. She smiled.

Later I had reached my limit again and tensed my legs. Chica had noticed and moved her open folds and slammed herself down onto me. She moved like lightning and shot into her. She smiled and cried tears of pleasure. I sat motionless on the cold floor and the electronic clock shined 5:53. Chica and Bonni stared at the tablet and quickly redressed after showering. They ran quickly back to the show stage and pretended nothing happened. I like the two, just not when they decide to gang up on me.

 **I'm sorry I've only been writing fnaf truths and dares. I want to focus on these stories from now on but mainly school has gotten in the way. I still will be writing fnaf t or d just maybe not as often. Just a heads up, these stories are harder to come up with because they have to be original and new. You guys suggest things to me for the t or d but everything I write here has to be 100% original content and I'm extremely sorry if you didn't like this chapter. Just stick with it, it may get better. I'm also working on a cover for the story! Check back for updates!**


End file.
